


Alkeni's Skyeward Prompt-Fics

by Alkeni



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkeni/pseuds/Alkeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been writting some short Skyeward prompt-based fics on Tumblr, and I figured I'd share them over here as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Come Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> These are all based on pairing/prompt things I've gotten on my tumblr, Alkenifanfiction.tumblr.com

**Prompt:** Angsty Drabble, Skyeward, line of dialogue "Please come get me.", Prompt from evieoh

\--------------------

Please come get me.”   
  
Of all the words that Ward had expected to hear come out of Skye’s mouth, those weren’t them. Of course, he hadn’t expected to ever hear something out of Skye’s mouth again. He’d always assumed next time they met, she’d just shoot him again. This time to kill.   
  
Of course, she was talking to him on the phone. Because she’d been able to get his phone number.   
  
“You told me someday I’d understand.” Skye added. “That’s today. I understand, Ward. God help me, I understand.”   


_That’s great, Skye. Why couldn’t you have come to that conclusion when there was something in me left to save? When there was something more in me than revenge._ Once, those words would have been… well, he would have loved to hear them.   
  
But right now there was nothing else to him but revenge. Revenge on May, on Morse, on Coulson. Revenge on Hydra - once he’d killed May and Morse and brought S.H.I.E.L.D. down around Coulson’s ears, he’d finish off Hydra. He’d put everything into place to destroy the organization he’d painstakingly rebuilt in a matter of hours. And then…   
  
And then there wouldn’t be anything else for him. He knew revenge - closure - was the only thing keeping him going. The only thing he had.   
  
Once that was done, he’d end his own suffering. He’d finally be at peace.   
  
But now Skye was here, dangling hope he didn’t want or deserve in front of him. There wasn’t enough good in him to take what Skye was offering. He’d gone too far, would keep going too far.   
  
“I told you someday you’d understand. But I didn’t say I’d be there when it happened. You rejected every attempt I made… now I’m going to do the same for you. Because now… now you’re going to understand Skye. You’re going to understand all of it.” He closed the phone before he could tell her ‘I’m sorry’. He had to keep her away from him. He had to make sure she stayed away. She couldn’t be brought down into nothing with him.   
  
_Why did it have to take you so long Skye?_


	2. No one needs to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Skyeward + Line of Dialogue "No one needs to know.", provided by Evieoh.

“No one needs to know, Ward.” Daisy said breathily, pulling away from his neck.   
  
“No one needs to know what, Skye?” Ward asked. Skye didn’t bother to correct him. She loved hearing that name pass through his lips. “That you fuck the head of Hydra because everything else is too damn vanilla for you?” He smirked, slipping his hand under her shirt.   
  
“Something like that,” Skye muttered. “Now shut up. You’re less attractive when you’re smug and full of yourself.”   


“Bullshit.” Ward replied, still smirking as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, pushing her down onto the hotel room bed.   
  
Skye didn’t have a single coherent thought the rest of the night. 


	3. I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Skyeward + Line of Dialogue, "I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified." Provided by elizabethwydevilles

“ I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified,” she told him, her voice soft and quiet.  


Skye had sworn going into this… _thing_ with Ward, that she’d guard her heart. That it was just sex - angry, hot sex between enemies. You know, the stuff that half the fanfiction she’d used to read, back when she’d had time for that sort of thing, was made off. 

Of course, maybe she should have remembered how most of those stories ended, because now, her life was turning out to be just like one of them. 

She was in love with Grant Ward. _Again._  
  
“Terrified? Skye… you know I’d never - haven’t I made that clear by now?” Ward took a step towards her, and Skye took a step back, despite herself. Ward drew up short as she did that and frowned. “Is if that you’re scared about what everyone else will think about being in love with the big, bad, evil Hydra Head? Is that it? I’m okay as the dirty little secret, the guy you fuck on the sly, when everyone thinks you’re off on a mission, but _loving me_? God forbid!”  
  
“You knew what we were getting into when we started this, Ward!” Skye shot back angrily, latching onto that anger instead of her fear.  


“Yea, I knew!” Ward agreed. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m in love with you. That I’ve been in love with you for _years_ now. And now I find out you might finally, _finally_ return my feelings, and you’re scared of your friends finding out, how they’ll react.” Ward sneered, and Skye couldn’t help but flinch a little at his tone.  
  
“After what you did to them, can you blame them for hating you?” Skye demanded.  


Now it was Ward’s turn to take a step back, looking away. “No.” He admitted softly. “I can’t.” He looked back at her. “But you don’t hate me anymore.”  
  
“Haven’t for a long time.” Skye admitted. “If I still hated you, still thought you were evil, we never would have started this thing. I’m not _that_ much a slave to my hormones!” Skye took a breath and lowered her voice, her tone soft again. “Its not what everyone else will think that scares me. Oh, sure, I’m worried about how they’ll react if they find out about this, about us. But that’s been a thing this whole time.” She let out a slow, shuddering breath. “Last time I thought I was in love with you, Ward, you betrayed me. Kidnapped me, dropped my best friends into the ocean. Last time I thought I was in love with you, it turned out you’d been lying to us, to _me,_ for months. Do you have any idea how that fucking _felt_ , Ward?”  
  
Skye couldn’t stop herself, couldn’t stop the words coming out from her lips: “There was this moment, this tiny moment, at Providence Base, when I thought…” she closed her eyes, “when I thought everything would work out, in the end. The world was falling apart around us, but the team… the team was safe, and we’d make it through. The guy I had feelings for… he had feelings for me. We were going to start something… for a moment, I was… I was happy. And then - and then I found Koenig’s body. And I realized…” Skye couldn’t stop herself from choking up, unable to get the rest of the words out.  
  
Ward looked at her. “I regret a lot of the things I did then… what I did to you is what I regret the most.” 

“That doesn’t change a damn thing, Ward! It happened! And now I’m in love with you again - and I don’t know if I can trust you with my heart again. Trust that you won’t kill me, won’t try and pump me for information on S.H.I.E.L.D.? Yea… but trust you with my heart? God, Ward, we’re still on opposite sides! And even if you could come over to S.H.I,E,L.D., you wouldn’t. And I’m not going to turn by back on S.H.I,E.L.D. and join Hydra, even your new version. So forgive me the fact that I’m in love with you scares me. Scares me about what giving you my heart again does to it, to me.”  
  
Skye would have yelled that last bit, but… she felt… drained, after saying what she had. She didn’t have the energy to yell anymore. She looked at the ground, but heard Ward approaching her, felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her against his chest. Automatically, Skye returned the gesture, resting her head against him.  
  
“You have my heart too Skye. Always have, this whole time. I wish there was something I could do, could say, to make up for what I did to you, to make you trust me completely again. I know there’s nothing that can. But I love you Skye, and I’ll never stop.” 


	4. This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Skyeward + "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in." Given by stargazerdaisy

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” Ward said, his voice deadpan. “Of course I’m in, so what does that say about me?”  
  
“It says that you know as well as I do that we don’t have any better choices.” Skye shot back.  
  
“Oh, we have better choices.” Ward disagreed. “We turn around and you go back to Coulson and tell him you’re taking a two week vacation to the Carribean. We never did get to have our honeymoon.” Ward wasn’t being serious - well, he  _was_ , but not about abandoning the mission and leaving this piece of Kree technoloy in the hands of Hydra.  
  
Ward watched Skye roll her eyes. “We got drunk, got married in Vegas without realizing what we were doing, then spent the next three days locked in our hotel room. I think that counts as a honeymoon. Now,  _shut up_.” She tossed the high-tech cuffs at him. “I can’t put these things on myself.”  
  
“Usually this is the other way around.” Ward commented with a smirk, keeping his voice low and smooth. Of course, they didn’t use these kinds of cuffs - they were both Inhuman, so wearing them would cause problems for him as much as they would appear to for her. “Are you sure Fitz got these right? They won’t actually inhibit your powers?” This whole plan of Skye’s rested on too many moving parts - the cuffs actually  _convicing_  the Hydra faction they were going after, this particular Hydra faction buying that he was one of them (though, to be fair to Skye, he’d been careful about his cover, but  _still_ ), and the cuffs not blocking Skye’s powers like they were supposed to.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure. Now put them on me so we can get this started.” Skye replied.  
  
“This is still a  _really_  stupid plan.” Ward muttered, snapping the cuffs closed around Skye’s wrists. 


	5. You fainted…straight into my arms.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Skye smirked at him for a moment, but with how much pounding was still going on inside of his head, he could barely register that, or her words. 

He was propped up in a sitting position against the wall - after fainting into Skye’s arms, she must have leaned him up against it. 

“Sorry.” Ward said after a moment. 

_Weakness._

If there was one thing he didn’t do, it was faint. Of course, another thing he didn’t do was think back to his childhood, to the well. And he’d done that. That damned staff. 

_Maybe I should have taken May’s offer last night._

At the very least, it might have been able to exhaust him enough that he could have had a little sleep, rather than the _none_ he had. 

Skye frowned, putting her arm under his and helped him to his feet. “Ward - Grant. Is it - are you still seeing….?” She reached for his hand, and despite himself, Ward let her take it for a moment. 

“There’s noting to say, Skye.” 

“You just _fainted_. I’m pretty sure there’s something to talk about there.” Skye replied. “Now are we going to talk about it, or are you going to collapse some more?” She took a breath. “Ward - Grant - I meant what I said last night. My shoulder’s free.” 


	6. Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” Ward didn’t care that he wasn’t supposed to be in the lab withour protective gear. The woman he loved was dealing with emotional trauma of a kind - though not degree - that even he didn’t really grasp. But he could understand that she needed someone, and he would always be that someone for her.

Ward felt Skye wrap her arms around him, pressing her head against his chest and almost trying to burrow into him. Ward held her tighter, one hand going up to slowly run through her hair. 

“What is happening to me?” Skye managed to get out softly. “What happened to me?”

“I don’t know.” Ward told her. “But whatever it is, you’ll get through it, and I’ll be with you every step of the way. I love you.” He kissed the top of her head lightly.

“I love you.” Skye murmured back. After a long, quiet minute, Skye spoke again. “I killed Trip… it’s my fauilt he’s dead, and now my DNA is all different and I have these… I can do things I shouldn’t be able to do - I’m a monster.”

“No. You’re not.” Ward told her firmly. “If anyone here is a monster, I am, given all the things I’ve done. And you’ve spent the last six months trying to convince me I’m not a monster. So if after everything I’ve done, I’m not a monster, then you definately aren’t.”

“I’m not- I’m not human anymore!” Skye insisted.

“And? You’re still the same woman I’ve known. The same woman I love, the same woman who gave me a second chance. You didn’t turn your back on me, when you had every right to. The last thing I’m going to do is turn my back on you Skye.”


	7. “Wanna go burn some places down?”

“Wanna go burn some places down?”  Ward asked to Skye, wreathing his hands in fire. “I mean, this whole block of warehouses belongs to Hydra. Let’s have some fun.”  
  
Skye bit her tongue for a moment. It wasn’t that she didn’t get the appeal - and yes, Hydra owned all the warehouses in this section of the docks. But they weren’t here for arson.  
  
“Ward, we’re not here for arson… and did you always find that fun, or did that start after you got those fancy new powers of yours?”   
  
Ward shrugged, “Its the destroying what Hydra owns part that’s appealing. Thought it would be nice to give my powers a workout in the field.” The fire on his fists vanished moments after he stopped talking and then Skye felt him crashing into her, throwing them both to the ground as a bullet cracked overhead, right where she’d been standing.   
  
Under other circumstances, with her flat on her back and Ward looming atop her, covering her body with his…. well, she was still getting a few ideas, but this really wasn’t the time for that, if they were getting shot at.  
  
“Maybe you’ll get to burn something on this mission anyway.” Skye smirked.  
  
Ward nodded, a small smile playing across his features for a moment, “I just might. On three, we make for those crates over there?” Skye nodded.  
  
“Sure. But first…” _Screw it_. Skye grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down, giving him a passionate, if nessesarily quick, kiss. Once she broke the kiss, she chuckled, “Let’s kick their asses, Hellfire.”


	8. “Look at me - just breathe, okay?”

“Something’s wrong with Ward. The staff’s gone - I think someone took it.” 

Ward was still half-sprawled on the ground, kind of staring at her like she was some stranger, lost in his own thoughts, breathing heavily in shallow, almost angry gasps. He was sweating, like he’d just run ten miles or something. No, more than that. Ten miles wouldn’t get him like this, like he was about to fade into unconsciousness.

“Grant,” she didn’t even really realize it as she said his name. “Just - look at me. Just breathe, okay? Take a breath.” She reached out towards him, trying to grab a hold of his shoulder gently. Ward flinched away from her touch before she could even reach him. 

“Grant - just - just take a breath.” She reached out for him again, slowly, and this time he didn’t flinch back.

“Skye?” He looked at her, recognizing her again. “I have- I have to save him. I didn’t - I didn’t...” Before he could explain who he had to save... Ward’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped down to the ground, passed out.


	9. I Swear it Was an Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy on tumblr gave me the prompt 'I swear it was an accident'

“I swear it was an accident.” Skye insisted, hoping Ward would actually believe her. And really, it was. All she’d meant to do was put a little blue dye in his shampoo as a prank. She hadn’t meant to lose control of the bottle and have it accidentally spill over the shower.  
  
“An accident. I believe that.” Ward agreed staring at her, “But… somehow I don’t think you just accidentally found yourself in my bathroom with an open bottle of blue dye.”

“I got turned around?” Skye offered weakly. Ward shook her head. Rolling her eyes and slumping her shoulders a little, Skye fessed up: Okay, i was just gonna pour some into your shampoo, as a prank. And then the bottle slipped and…”  
  
“And now you’re going to clean it up. And then when you’re done you’re going to run ten laps around the base.” Ward told her.  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Eleven laps.”  
  
“You can’t-”  
  
“Twelve laps. If you don’t have it clean in thirty minutes, I’ll make it fifteen.” Ward smirked just a little, and Skye satched the roll of paper towels and cleaning spray from his hands.   
  
”Are you gonna watch me?”  
  
”No. I’ll meet you in the training room.” Ward turned around and left.  
  
 _He told me us dating meant he wasn’t gonna go easy on me as my S.O. Now I know what he means._  
  
Muttering curses under her breath, Skye started cleaning.


	10. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy gave me the prompt "things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear"

Skye was swimming in and out of consciousness. She still couldn’t open her eyes, but she could hear, occasionally. Someone moving around - could feel someone - Simmons? - putting a needle in her arm and taking her blood. Maybe. Skye could barely tell. It all felt… like a dream.  
  
As she lay there, listening to beeping machines and long silence, Skye heard a familiar voice, coming in unusually clearly.  
  
“Simmons, can I have a minute?” 

“ _Just_ a minute, Agent Ward.” Simmons replied firmly.   
  
“Are you going to time me?”  
  
“I’m considering it. We’re all on inactive duty until Skye’s recovery finishes, and that means you can take a break and actually _rest_  a little.”  
  
“I’ll rest when I know Skye’s okay.”

“Ward, it’s not your fault.”  
  
“I’m her S.O. I should have trained her better. I shouldn’t have let her go in there alone. I should have…” Ward trailed off, “There’s a lot of things I should have done different.”  
  
SImmons voice went soft: “Well, it’s not too late now, you know. Not now.”  
  
Ward said nothing for a moment, and Skye thought she heard footsteps. Then Ward spoke again.  
  
“She’s right, I suppose.” Ward told her, his voice barely above a whisper, and yet Skye had no difficulty hearing it. “But it almost was too late. I didn’t see it until…”  
  
“I suppose it figures, with everything else, that I didn’t realize that I love you until you nearly died. Until you were lying there, in that pod, barely holding onto life.”   
  
“I love you, Skye.” Ward told her, “and maybe… maybe when you’re up and moving again, you and I… we can… we can grab that drink? Talk, like you offered? There’s… there’s a lot to talk about…”


	11. “You came back”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imperfectlyjustme gave me the prompt "“You came back”

“You came back.” Skye said softly, looking at the man standing in her doorway. “I thought you were tired of being my dirty little secret. That since I wasn’t willing to tell the team I was fucking Grant Ward, former Hydra and still officially an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D… that you were gone.”

“Don’t think more of it than it is, Skye.”  Ward said firmly, pushing past her to step into Skye’s off-base apartment. “I just left a few things here, and they’re what I’m here for.”

Skye nodded. He had left some things behind – one of his guns, a couple of knives, a very well faked passport, a few other items. “Funny thing about storming out in a rage, Ward, is that you can’t stop to pack or it ruins the effect.”

“I didn’t storm out in a rage.” Ward replied flatly. “I don’t do anything in a rage.”

“Well, you didn’t go around yelling and screaming and breaking stuff. But I know you, and I know how you do anger.” Stalking out icily with the stick back up his ass for the first time in ages – that was rage, by Ward standards.

Ward shook his head head, not even willing to engage her again. “Where are my things?”

“I don’t know. I might have thrown them away.” Skye said with a shrug, “Or burned them. Who knows?” Actually, they were all in small box in the bedroom, but she wasn’t going to just tell him that. “Maybe you could refresh my memory?” She didn’t hate Ward – not anymore. Not even close. But she still loved playing him, working him up. And she loved what he could do to her.

“Is that really the game you want to play, Skye?” Ward asked, harshly. “Are you that desperate for a fuck?”

“When it’s you doing the fucking, Ward, always.” Skye replied, smirking. She reached up a hand and started to walk two fingers up his chest. Ward snatched her hand away by the wrist, put his other hand around her other forearm and within seconds, had slammed her against the wall, with just the right amount of force – the wall scraped a little against her back through her thin shirt.

This wasn’t the first time Ward had tried to end things. But he couldn’t say no to her anymore than she could to him.

“I hate you.” Ward told her, then pressed his lips against hers. Skye let out a soft moan as he pushed her against the wall even more, as his lips and hers met. After a moment, he pulled back and Skye shook her head.

“No, you don’t. But if pretending makes you feel better about still wanting to fuck me, go right ahead.” Skye was still smirking.


	12. "I'm flirting with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stargazerdaisy gave me "I'm flirting with you"

“You know, you really are firm.” Skye said, her voice slurring as she poked him in the chest repeatedly. And _hard_. It was actually starting to hurt just a little, since she kept hitting the same spoke over and over again.

“Skye, what are you doing?” Ward reached up and took her hand around the wrist, pulling it away from his chest.

“I”m flirting with you, Robot.” Skye giggled. She ran her free hand up his forearm. Ward bit his lip and took a breath.

“You’re drunk, Skye.” Ward told her firmly, grabbing her other hand. Who knew all it took was two beers and a shot of whisky to get her to this stage? Somehow, he’d expected it would take more. 

“Not yet.” Skye said firmly - her words would have carried more weight had she not stumbled without even taking a step. “God, Robot, what do I need to do, literally throw myself at you?”

“You’re my Rookie, I’m your SO. Even if what you’re proposing wasn’t against protocol -” Admittedly, it was a protocol that had been broken before, and the punishment was usually a slap on the wrist as long as nothing that could be deemed coercive was involved, but still. Protocol existed for a reason, and Grant Ward, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. observed protocol. Not to mention the other issues involved with… 

Well… Weakness.

“God, Ward, do you _ever_  break the rules? Have a little fun? Come on!” Skye pouted, “It’s not like you don’t-”

“Even if it wasn’t against protocol,” he repeated, “you’re drunk. I make it a point to not sleep with someone who is drunk.” Too many complications. A little tipsy was one thing, but Skye was past that point. “The most I’m going to do is take you back to your bunk and let you sleep it off.”

Skye pouted even harder, if that was possible, looking up at her with expressive, big brown eyes. “Warrrrrd! You’re no fun!”

“Nope. No fun at all.” Ward agreed.


	13. “I have no home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Singasongandneverstop gave me “I have no home.”

AU where Ward was never Hydra, and Cap brought down Pearce and Hydra without bringing down all of S.H.I.E.L.D. Because fuck that plan Cap. Oh, and fuck you.

* * *

 

“I _have_  no home, Ward.” Skye told him, “I lived out of my van, remember, and that’s in the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in L.A. - all the way on the other coast. I’ll just get a hotel room, assuming the money S.H.I.E.L.D. paid me as a consultant is still in the account Coulson set up.”

“Skye, the Bus may be grounded for weeks or months  while Coulson helps Fury and Hill and Hand and the rest of the surviving upper-level agents clean up the mess Cap left behind taking down Pearce…” Ward could only be thankful that Romanoff had talked Captain Rogers out of his ‘destroy all of S.H.I.E.L.D. right alongside Hydra' plan, or else they’d be on the run from every arm of the U.S. government, instead of just under what looked to be a massive congressional and UN investigation. Which was going to be hell enough as it was, but…

At least they had a chance of getting out of this without being locked up in some deep dark hole somewhere.

“My apartment has a spare bedroom.” She’d kissed him, in the Hub, but he didn’t want to assume… “It’s not much of a ‘home’, but its better paying for a decent hotel at D.C. prices.”

“Do you have any decent booze there?” She asked, then added more softly, “that is, if you still want to get that drink…”

“Of course I do Skye. I meant what I said.” Before he could really register what he was doing, he leaned down and gave her a kiss - he meant it to be quick, but Skye put her hands on his neck and held him in as she deepened the kiss. He could smell her citrus-scented shampoo, one of her legs hooking around his and pulling his body against hers, their lips crushed together…

The kiss in that closet had been one thing…  
  
But this… oh god, this… Ward’s mind, for the first time in years, shut down completely, going totally blank as he experienced the total sensation of the kiss. After what felt like an epoch, Skye pulled back - he heard someone breathing heavily and realized it was him.

“Alright then Robot.” She grabbed his hand, “Let’s go back to your place.”


End file.
